


My One and Only Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because I like cute things, Cute, Fluff, M/M, There are so many spellings for this pairing omg, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Wedding, Wedding Night, after marriage, help which one do I choose, implied sex, it's cute, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri finally get married. After the reception, they go back to their hotel room to carry on the celebrations.There's implied sex with some mildly mature themes but nothing explicit. Just... married Viktuuri fluff that we all need.





	

The second the elevator doors opened, both Viktor and Yuuri all but fell into it. Yuuri managed to stop himself by propping up his arm just in time and ended up leaning against the wall, however Viktor wasn’t so lucky. He landed on his knees, both hands on the floor in front of him as he tried to get his alcohol influenced mind focused on something else instead of laughing.  
Apparently, that was too much, as he turned around and slumped against the wall too, the back of his head hitting the metal limply as he gazed up at his now husband, a grin that was all white teeth plastered on his flushed face. Viktor looked incredibly dishevelled- his hair messy and his fringe partially swept back over his forehead, tie loose and shirt half opened with his slacks and braces hanging low on his hips. Yuuri didn’t look much better, his tie draped around his shoulders and his buttons done up incorrectly, his own slacks barely covering his underwear. They caught each other’s eye and began giggling again like two young school children as Yuuri turned and jabbed at the buttons on the panel. The doors slid shut and finally carried them off to their own room on the thirtieth floor.  
Yuuri slumped back against the wall and slid down it until he was sat on the floor beside Viktor, staring up at the too bright light on the elevator with mild fascination induced by his drunken mind. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t drink at the reception because he most definitely didn’t want a repeat of what happened at the post skating Banquet a few years ago, however one thing had led to another and now he could barely stand. He didn’t remember much of what happened in the last few hours down in the reception room, but he did vaguely remember dancing and posing for many photographs- of which he hoped he wouldn’t wake up to regret in the morning.  
The two remained quiet for most of the journey, just content to sit there in silence as they regained their breath and tried to quieten the laughter that kept bubbling up. It was Mila who had finally pushed them both onto the elevator to their room as Yuuri found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hands off Viktor and vice versa. The alcohol definitely hadn’t helped their situation and, if anything, it had made Yuuri even more needy for his new husband.  
It was Viktor who finally broke the silence, lifting his head slightly to look at Yuuri. “We’re… we’re married,” he stated in between breaths, the smile still present and a cheerful brightness within his gorgeously blue eyes.  
“Married,” Yuuri repeated, returning the smile. Even through his intoxication the word on his lips made his heart swell with an indescribable happiness. They’d only promised to marry once Yuuri won gold at the Grand Prix and finally, after many solid hours of training and ballet lessons, he had received his gold medal. It hadn’t been easy- especially with both Viktor and Yurio as his main competitors- but after failing not once but twice, he’d done it.  
Of course, the marriage hadn’t come immediately afterwards, it had taken place a few months later when everything was ready and organised. Both of them had planned it out carefully in their free time, discussing every detail. Yuuri wanted it to be perfect- it was the most important day of his life after all. This was the man he’d be spending virtually every hour with for the remainder of his days, so nothing less than perfection wasn’t accepted.  
There had been numerous disagreements over many things- one being how big the wedding was going to be- so in the end they’d settled for compromises. In fact, it was Yurio who suggested Barcelona since it was the place where they had proposed and the place where things had really changed in both their private lives and their careers. So Barcelona it was. The wedding itself hadn’t been particularly big- only close friends and family were allowed for the ceremony, but nearly everyone from their skating days and beyond had been invited to the reception.  
That, naturally, meant the reception was lively.  
Especially with Chris Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont being the best men.  
Now here they were, backs to the elevator wall, out of breath as they waited to get to their room. Yuuri had been very excited for the wedding, however a small part of his mind had also been very excited for what happened after the celebrations on their wedding night. It wouldn’t be their first time together- far from it- but still, there was something about imagining it with his new husband that filled Yuuri with anticipation.  
The doors finally opened on the thirtieth floor and Yuuri forced himself to his feet, snorting when Viktor attempted to follow him but found it difficult to do so. Viktor had drunk a lot more than Yuuri had, simply because of the Japanese man’s stubbornness to drink until the very end. Viktor hadn’t exactly pounced on the alcohol, but he hadn’t put it off as long as Yuuri had.  
After some shuffling and groaning, Yuuri had managed to haul Viktor to their hotel room door across the hall from the elevator and left him on the floor whilst he dug around in his trouser pocket for the card. He swiped it and then held the door open for Viktor, who had struggled to his feet and staggered in, collapsing face first on the large bed as soon as he came into contact with it. Yuuri shut the door and threw the key on a stool, crossing the room to collapse on his back on the bed by Viktor. The two lay there for a few minutes, regaining their breath yet again, before Viktor lifted his head to rest it against Yuuri’s shoulder instead.  
“Today was nice,” was all Viktor said, exhaling against Yuuri’s collarbone.  
Yuuri smiled and reached up a hand to comb it through Viktor’s silvery hair. “It was,” he agreed. “We’re finally married.”  
Viktor hummed, his breathing finally becoming regular again. “You’re my husband.”  
“And you’re mine,” Yuuri replied. The way the both of them said it was like they couldn’t believe it and honestly, Yuuri couldn’t. If you had told him a few years ago that he’d be a gold medallist married to Viktor Nikiforov he would have called you insane. Well, maybe not, but it seemed impossible- like the wildest of dreams. It had taken so much convincing to tell himself that this wasn’t just a fantasy and it had all actually happened and Yuuri was only barely believing it. He lifted up his other hand to admire the gold ring glinting under the light, a fond smile gracing his lips. That ring was solid proof that this wasn’t all a dream and the one on Viktor’s own hand supported it.  
Yuuri broke out of his train of thought when Viktor’s lips grazed his skin, gentle and slow. Yuuri closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, until the kisses became harder. He chuckled and pulled lightly on the strands of hair at Viktor’s neck, making the older man pause.  
“Mm?”  
“You’re not too drunk to do anything, are you?”  
“Are you?” Viktor retorted, the kisses turning to playful nipping.  
Yuuri inhaled sharply, before pushing on Viktor’s shoulders, allowing him to sit up. “I’m going to take a shower first.”  
“But Yuuri…” Viktor whined, his eyebrows furrowing childishly. The puppy dog eyes usually did work on Yuuri- and Viktor knew it- but the Japanese man felt like he needed a shower first. His clothes were dishevelled and a layer of sweat covered his skin as well as dampened his hair and it made Yuuri feel uncomfortable. He knew he’d be too tired after the night to take a shower too, so now would be his only opportunity.  
He kissed Viktor once as an apology, before standing up and throwing his tie to the ground, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised a pouting Viktor, before shutting (and locking) the bathroom door.  
Yuuri took his time in the shower, letting the warm water fuel the buzz that was left behind by Viktor’s sensual kisses and washed his hair of the gel that had slicked it back. The room was clouded with steam by the time he got out, so much so that he had trouble finding his towel. He took out the contacts he had accidentally left in that he had used for the ceremony instead of his thick glasses and then debated whether or not to slip on one of the fluffy robes that the hotel had provided, hanging up behind the door. He decided against it as he knew he wouldn’t be wearing it for long anyway, and he’d hate to have to explain to the hotel staff why it was ruined the next day.  
He took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom, the steam following him like an ominous cloud of mist, turning towards the bed and pausing. Viktor had been busy whilst he had been in the shower by the looks of it. The lights were dimmed with only a single lamp glowing in the corner of the room, casting quite a sensual atmosphere on the rest of the room. The bed was remade and had pillows stylishly thrown across it as well as some rose petals, which made Yuuri frown. Where had those come from? The curtains were drawn across all the windows which instantly made Yuuri feel more comfortable. He didn’t like exposure at all when he and Viktor got intimate, even after gaining some confidence- his shyness and anxiety only fuelling the fear that someone would hear or, worse yet, see what they were doing.  
Yuuri jumped when he felt lips on the nape of his neck and he let out a small yelp, turning around quickly. He met Viktor’s eyes which looked equally as confused, before he chuckled.  
“Were you expecting someone else?” He asked, handing Yuuri one of the glasses in his hand. He seemed somewhat sober now than he had done half an hour ago, which Yuuri was secretly relieved at.  
“No,” Yuuri replied with a flash of a smile. “You just startled me.” A frown rose on his features though when he looked down at the glass and saw a sparkling liquid. “Is it wise to have any more alcohol?”  
“It’s lemonade,” Viktor told him, taking a sip. “I thought you’d appreciate it more.”  
Yuuri laughed that time, taking a sip of his own and letting the fizz tickle the inside of his mouth. Viktor must have called room service whilst he was bathing; at least that explained the rose petals.  
“This is nice,” he commented, turning his head to look at the bed as he placed his drink down on the small table where the tray sat.  
Viktor just hummed, placing his drink down too. “This is a big day for both of us, so I wanted to make it special.”  
Yuuri’s heart swelled at that and he couldn’t help but smile. It was amusing how both he and Viktor thought alike at times. However, he supposed after spending roughly three years together they’d get used to one another sooner or later.  
The Japanese man let out a sigh when he felt Viktor’s arms wrap around his midriff, the Russian’s lips kissing the spots he knew Yuuri liked along his neck and then nibbling gently on his ear lobe. “Can we continue?”  
Yuuri barely nodded as he leaned back into Viktor’s chest, tilting his neck to the side to allow Viktor more room, to which he gladly used. His kisses turned a little rougher, into small nips and bites as he pulled Yuuri flush against him. Yuuri let out a soft moan when Viktor sucked on the skin, intending to leave a bruise there as the sucking grew harder and was accompanied by teeth.  
“That’s going to leave a mark,” Yuuri stated, making Viktor chuckle lowly and Yuuri consequently swallow thickly. Viktor, when turned on, was extremely hot, and Yuuri had found that out the first time that he and Viktor had slept together. His voice became dangerously low and his eyes burned with a passion that Yuuri hadn’t even seen when he skated.  
The desire to fully kiss Viktor became too strong, and so Yuuri wasted no time in turning in Viktor’s grip and crushed their lips together, looping his arms almost desperately around his neck in an attempt to bring him even closer. After not being able to be this close all day, he needed the contact and even Viktor standing more than a centimetre apart from him was too far. The kiss they had practised for countless days grew heated very quickly, their mouths fitting together like jigsaw puzzle pieces, the same for their bodies that were hopelessly squashed together in their quest for just that little bit more of each other.  
After a while, they broke apart and Viktor rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, a small and excited smile on his lips.  
“Let’s take this to the bed,” he whispered, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s.  
Yuuri could only swallow and nod back in anticipation.

~*~*~

Viktor let out a soft sigh as he played with Yuuri’s hair delicately, running his fingers through the slightly damp locks as he cuddled the Japanese man to his chest.  
Yuuri had his eyes closed, his breathing peaceful, as he allowed Viktor to toy with his hair and stroke the small of his back comfortingly. The two had lost track of time as soon as they hit the bed, not bothering to look at their phones until both of them were absolutely exhausted, panting and holding each other tightly. No one had contacted them and no embarrassing pictures had been shared yet, though Yuuri expected differently in the morning. Phichit’s life was captured in photographs after all and he wouldn’t be surprised if his friend had one or two embarrassing photos of him at the reception.  
Afterwards, the two had just settled for this, Yuuri laying languidly on top of Viktor whilst the Russian hummed under his breath and nuzzled his hair, damp from both sweat and the remnants of the shower that had all but been wasted. The earlier incoherence caused by the alcohol had partially subsided, leaving them with at least a somewhat clear head which Yuuri was thankful for. He wasn’t fond of the aching that began to set in after drinking at all.  
“Viktor…” Yuuri said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. “You never did tell me exactly why you became my coach.”  
The Russian hummed to show that he had heard him, continuing to stroke the hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck like he knew he liked. He seemed to debate his answer for a while, before he began speaking.  
“There’s many reasons why,” Viktor answered truthfully, but he knew Yuuri wouldn’t be satisfied with just that, so he continued. “Firstly, because you were undeniably sexy skating to my routine.”  
Yuuri smiled in response and elbowed him gently. “No.”  
“Yes,” Viktor said back. “Secondly, because I saw that you had potential and watching you skate inspired me.”  
“So I heard,” Yuuri responded.  
“You did?” Viktor asked, his words conveying surprise but the surprise itself didn’t reach his tone.  
Yuuri hummed. “The media.”  
“Ah,” Viktor said. “But if you knew already, why did you ask?”  
“Because I want to know the real reason,” Yuuri told him, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look Viktor in the eyes. “It’s easy to lie. It doesn’t explain why you’d spend all that time on a plane coming over to Japan just to teach me, even if we had done those things at the Banquet.”  
Viktor met his gaze coolly. He looked like he was reluctant to tell Yuuri at such a time, so he attempted to ease around it. “There’s no fooling you, is there?” At the shake of Yuuri’s head, Viktor pursed his lips. “Ok, I was angry.”  
Yuuri hesitated. “Huh?” That was not the answer he was expecting at all. Angry? Angry at what?  
Viktor laughed dryly at Yuuri’s confusion and moved his hands to brush the bangs out of Yuuri’s eyes. “I was angry,” he repeated, before deciding to elaborate. “I was angry because I wanted to know why Katsuki Yuuri- who was skating my gold medal routine flawlessly- wasn’t on that podium with me at the Grand Prix Final.”  
“Oh,” was all Yuuri managed. He was a little taken aback.  
“I hadn’t really paid attention to you until the Banquet of course and even though you’d asked- well, begged me to be your coach, I didn’t think you were worth my time to teach. You couldn’t seem to be bothered. Now, listen,” he said quickly after seeing Yuuri’s face darken. “That was before I saw that you did have the potential. That’s why I left as soon as possible for Japan because I realised I was wrong. I couldn’t understand why you weren’t on that podium if you were skating so well in that video, so I thought there must be something preventing you. My first thought was that it was your coach, as you had asked me to become yours and so I did…” he trailed off because Yuuri’s expression had stopped him. It was unreadable and not in a good way.  
“So, you’re saying- that if- if that video hadn’t been posted you wouldn’t have bothered with me at all?” Viktor’s eyes widened when he realised that he’d phrased that the wrong way. Yuuri’s voice said it all- it was wavering and was a little more than a whisper, which was never good.  
“No, Yuuri,” Viktor said, sitting up and cradling him, rocking him gently and placing multiple kisses on his forehead. “I worded that wrong.” He searched for words, before carefully stringing them together. “What I meant is… well… I needed you to show me that you really did have what it takes and…” Viktor realised that he was making the situation worse and bit his lower lip, hugging Yuuri tighter. The alcohol definitely wasn't helping. “No, I-”  
“It’s ok.” Yuuri’s voice cut him off as he looked up from his place at Viktor, a sad smile on his lips. “I understand. I really didn’t do well so I guess everyone thought that about me. I’m glad that the video did get posted, though, otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now.”  
Viktor was silent for a few seconds, before he began kissing Yuuri’s face almost frantically- every inch of his skin not untouched by Viktor’s lips. “You,” he said in between his kisses. “Are so very precious to me. I was a very selfish person before I met you and you showed me what true love and kindness was. You brought colour to my life when I thought there was only grey. There isn’t a day that goes by that I still can’t believe I’m the luckiest man alive and, Katsuki Yuuri, I honestly can’t describe how much I love you.”  
He paused his kisses to look at Yuuri’s face, which slowly began to brighten. He smiled widely at Viktor before throwing his arms around his neck again and kissed him on the lips, the smile dominating it more than anything. “I love you too, Viktor,” he replied, laughing with delighted surprise when Viktor suddenly flipped them over so that he could begin playfully kissing Yuuri again.  
“Viktor,” Yuuri chortled even louder when he began peppering his neck with soft kisses, over the small bruises and red marks caused by the earlier ministrations.  
“Yuuri,” he said back in the same tone, before moving his hands up to poke into Yuuri’s sides, making the younger male snort from laughing so hard.  
“Stop!” Yuuri all but yelped, trying in vain to kick Viktor off of him. When that didn’t work he picked up the nearest pillow and began whacking Viktor with it, before pressing it into the Russian’s face to make him sit up so that he was straddling Yuuri instead. Yuuri gave him one more thump before throwing the pillow aside, looking up at him with a half smile. He was glad that he and Viktor were comfortable enough around each other to act like this. Yuuri definitely wasn’t one for public affection (unless drunk), but he could show it all like this at home or in a hotel or even in a simple room where it was just he and Viktor. It only made him trust the Russian even more than he already did.  
Viktor looked back down at him with his lips pursed, before a smile broke out on his face. “You know, I haven’t seen much of your Eros tonight.”  
Yuuri stared back at him in confusion. “What?”  
“Normally when we get intimate, you show a side to you which is similar to your Eros alter ego. You get confident and sensual like you really are trying to seduce me. Maybe it’s the alcohol changing you or are you just being adorable because you’re happy?”  
Yuuri let out a “pfft” before reaching up to smooth his hair back, sitting up suddenly with a new side to him, a smirk on his lips as he touched a single digit to Viktor’s chin. They stayed like that for a second, before Viktor began snickering.  
“Don’t laugh,” Yuuri huffed, pushing Viktor’s chest. “I was trying.”  
“I know,” Viktor grinned, leaning down so he his eyes were level with Yuuri’s. “You’re trying in the wrong situation. You have a natural Eros, but, as I suspected, you’re too happy for any kind of real seduction.”  
Yuuri shook his head. “That’s only because I married you. It’s your fault.”  
“Alright,” Viktor laughed, mirroring Yuuri by shaking his head. “If you say so, darling.”  
With that, he closed the gap between them to kiss him again.


End file.
